In high-power applications of a switched-capacitor divider circuit, the dominant loss is its conduction loss. Conventional switched-capacitor converters (SCCs) have an inherent drawback that their efficiency is significantly decreased as the output current is increased due to its periodic forced charging and discharging operation in the internal switched-capacitors accompanied by a large capacitor current. The current can be reduced by increasing the internal resistance of the switches. As a result, the output power is limited to a very small output current.